Twice Shy Part !: The Intricasies Of Love
by Skuld-2K1
Summary: Good old fashion love drama turned sour. After all, we're all slaves of Cupid anyway.


Twice Shy: The Intricacies Of Love Skuld_2K1 [xm_lee@yahoo.com]  
  
Busy, busy, busy.  
  
That is the only response one gets if he or she approaches anyone at the Traffic Department that day. And which officer would be free when the festive season of Tanabata is around the corner? Everywhere there are congestions, traffic jams, road block-ups and the usual accident or two. There was certainly a tremendous amount of workload to be done, and that only dampened the spirits of our hardworking officers.  
  
However, that could never stop the amazing power of love. Yes sir, this was nothing to a certain male officer who had spent an entire week looking around the city for suitable date-spots and saving up two months of salary for the grand finale. Now he was ready to pursue his dream woman: one of which he had longed for since time immemorial. There was nothing to could stop him now, his speech was finally ready and reached an acceptable octave so that the intended listener could make out every single word. It is time for the coup de tat.  
  
Ahem "Kobayakawa, can I have a moment?"  
  
However, this was one of the rare times when even the sharp Kobayakawa Miyuki didn't pay him any attention. It wasn't his fault; blame the new patrol plan that had to be handed in before the clock strikes twelve. As steadfast as ever, she continued tapping on her keyboard furiously, like a demon had possessed her hands. The voice of Nakajima Ken was shot dead by the intense concentration that had taken over her systems. The ignored man opened his mouth to call her attention again, but before he could speak.  
  
Thonk "Itai! Nan dai yo, Tsujimoto! What was that pencil attack for?"  
  
"Shh! Quiet down. Follow me."  
  
For Nakajima, he was so shocked that he didn't even resist as Natsumi dragged him by the shirt collar to the coffee room. On the way, he knew that something was not right. Miyuki had totally ignored him for no reasons he could think of. Sure, she was working on the PC but that had never denied him his sweet response from the woman he loved. He remembered that he was still on her good side from the last time he asked her out. He had no memory of intentionally upsetting her even over the smallest of matters such as passing her a wrench when she asked for one. Nope, everything was supposed to be just fine. So what went wrong just now? The image of Miyuki grew smaller and smaller in his mind but was suddenly replaced by.  
  
"HEY KEN-CHAN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"  
  
"Oh, oh, yeah.um.what am I doing here?"  
  
Slapping her forehead, Natsumi sometimes wondered if those two colleagues of hers share the same trait of daydreaming. Coincidence or not, she wanted to make sure that this so-called-man before her understands that he almost made a terrible mistake just now.  
  
"Alright, let me repeat myself one more time. As you can see, Miyuki was 'kinda busy' just now. I would say that you are lucky to be just ignored. Even I who was her best partner, apartment mate and closest friend got a stern 'Don't bother me!' from her when I tried to call her. Kachou had told me that unless she finishes the plan before today is up, she would get the heat from that monster Arizuka himself."  
  
At the mention of the accursed name, everyone in the coffee room instantly fled the scene out of the automated fear that had been instilled into them by this frightening figure. It was only understandable that only the two remained; one was the speaker and the other was still in deep trauma over the little incident. When the name finally reached Nakajima's central processing unit, the reaction was fast indeed.  
  
"Uh, good morning, sir! I was just doing my job, sir! No, I love my work very much, sir! And.ummm"  
  
An apple soon found its way into Nakajima's mouth in the hands of Natsumi. She knew better than to mention HIS name and sent a 10-metre distress signal around her. Nakajima only did what he did best in this situation, giving excuses for offences for which he thought he had committed. She waited for a good ten seconds before releasing the blockage from his mouth.  
  
"He is NOT here, Ok? I just took the liberty to mention his name because I want you to realize the graveness of the situation. Miyuki would get into deep trouble if she doesn't complete today's task. Is that clear to you?"  
  
".I see.I was just being a fool after all.all my preparations down the drain.why.I only wanted."  
  
Natsumi knew this was the best time to extract information from Nakajima, when he was in his reverie mood and paid no attention to the consequences of his words. But, as she waited, only silence followed. The poor man was mumbling incoherently.  
  
"Well, Nakajima. What DO you want to do?"  
  
"I.I.i."  
  
"For the love of god, Just speak up already! You can tell me, I'm not Miyuki, remember! Are you really a man inside?" Challenging his manhood was the second best tactic if the one above failed. Just as she thought, Nakajima snapped back instantly.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Orewa otoko daro! I was just being upset that Kobayakawa had turned me down before I could even continue with the second sentence. Did you know, Tsujimoto, that I had spent an entire week practicing in front of her picture the words I wanted to say just now? And now as fate would have it, she was too busy to listen to me! Something up above must really enjoy this sick game. I swear that if I get my hands on the responsible thing, I'm going to.going to.going to."  
  
"You're going to what?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to.uh.call it bad names and mess up its reputation real badly. Yeah, I can be evil when I want to! Muahahahaha!"  
  
"Oh yeah, spare me your wickedness. Look, I'm trembling already."  
  
The two were so absorbed into their little conversation that they didn't realize the presence of trouble at the door. It took the form of Nikaido Yoriko, one who could turn stone into gold just by her power of speech. She had been eavesdropping for quite some time, looking for juicy tidbits for tomorrow's daily gossip. Now that those two are already engaging in small talk, she decided to join the fray.  
  
"Hi you guys! Enjoying a good heart-to-heart I see. Hey Nakajima, if you like, I could start a scandal between you and Natsumi. I'm sure that even Miyuki must hide her jealousy somewhere in that complex mind of hers. All it takes is a little shake and down comes the green-eyed monster to claim her prey. How about it?"  
  
"Are you out of your mind?! Kobayakawa would never speak to me again if that were to happen, even if it was all just a make-up. When she finds out the true story, heads will roll. That I can guarantee."  
  
"Hmm, me and Nakajima, as a couple. Not bad, I like the idea. Hey Yoriko! When can we start? I can't wait to get my hands on Kenny-boy here. Perhaps then Miyuki would know what she was missing all this time, nee Yoriko?"  
  
"Right! Tomorrow, I'll make sure that everyone would think that you two had come to intimate terms in just one night. How about some passionate making out in the office late at night? Just thinking about it gives me such excitement already. Oh I almost can't wait for tomorrow. I'm sure that you will like it very much indeed. Shy Guy and Wonder Woman as a couple, what a perfect match!"  
  
Wahahahahaha! Mutual laughter came from the two scheming ladies as they thought about the mayhem that would ensure soon after their evil plot was unfolded. They were already in tears from laughing too much when their two heads connected with each other literally, thanks to a man who could no longer contain his anger. The collision caused them to roll on the ground, half in pain but still half in laughter.  
  
"Stop it you two! I had no intention of hurting the feelings of my precious Kobayakawa. I would sooner jump into a pool of lava than commit myself into all these dishonorable deeds just to win her heart. I would have no part to play in your devious plans, so goodbye!"  
  
With that, he left the room with the intention of slamming the door behind him. But before the impact, a certain figure who was just passing by caught the door in time. Seeing the two idiots in the room laughing like hyenas, she let out a small sigh before returning to her cubicle. She had forgotten her intention to grab some coffee for her tired nerves, the pressure of the imposed deadline loomed over her mind once more.  
  
Knowing that he was supposed to go on patrol just about this time, Nakajima went out to fetch his trusty bike. It was the only true partner he had, it would never let him down. It is only sometimes that his lack of skill or concentration that would cause him to crash into the usual drain or ditch. As far as his shiny companion was concerned, it was flawless in performance. However, he knew that it was only possible with the help of the mechanic that gave it regular servicing and tuning it up to perfection. He owed a lot to her, that wonderful mechanic and colleague that he had grew fond of since his early days of joining the force. Mounting his bike and revving up the engine, Nakajima went on his designated patrol route for the afternoon. However, his mind was left wondering.  
  
Three years had passed already, three 'uneventful' years, sad to say. Nakajima knew that his manhood was already being laughed at and knew that is because he had grown too shy to even tell her his true feelings. When it comes to shop talk or small talk, things were fine until he reaches the "orewa.orewa.Kobayakawa no koto." line. Then, his mouth would instantly shut down and remained unusable for the duration of her presence.  
  
He hated himself for his lack of courage to say that most important sentence; currently he and Miyuki are nothing more than 'friends'. It was never wrong to date a 'friend' in his dictionary. Hence the countless number of dates or date attempts but still no conclusion about their relationship has been reached. He is just wasting his time then he could be returning everyday to a good home-cooked meal and having someone to call him up in the mornings and perhaps a bundle of joy or two. It sounded like a faraway dream to him, unreachable yet so close like the sky. He couldn't take it in any longer.  
  
"I LOVE HER SO MUCH YET I CAN'T TELL HER. ARRGGGHHH!!!"  
  
Nakajima's grave mistake of not keeping his eyes on the road caused him to crash into yet another drain, just like his relationship with Miyuki. It was too similar to him. Picking up his bike, he inspected it for damages but found none other than the usual scratch marks here and there. Just like him, it was used to falling down. So much so that it could never really be damaged seriously anymore. But sooner or later, the fatal wound would be dealt. By then, it would be too late to say or do anything. Miyuki would be gone from his life, and he didn't know if he could live with that. Something must be done, and Nakajima finally got the prefect solution for his problem after much thinking. With that, he continued on with his duty as a traffic enforcer.  
  
[The Next Morning, Bokuto PD]  
  
Nikaido Yoriko was extra fresh that day; the prospect of the biggest scandal lay before her. She was an expert in such matters and would stop at nothing to see it to the end. Imagine that Nakajima finally having a change of heart and the only woman that could take his heart instantly was none other than his ex-crush's partner, Tsujimoto Natsumi. Kobayakawa Miyuki would be left to decide whether or not Nakajima Ken was still worth saving and perhaps things would certainly start to pick up from there. Oh yes, the fireworks would fly all right.  
  
But then, her conscience took over for a brief moment. She knew that deep within her heart that she was not the type of woman to ruin people's relationship, especially love. Love that was indeed commendable even with the two parties being so extremely shy that it makes her blood boil with impatience. She knew that she was only being a menace but just like there can be no light without darkness, there can be no sparks without anyone at the grinding stone. She would just have to play that part. No one could truly understand the sacrifices she made, but the rewards were of course gratifying enough for her to ignore the countless times she was asked to 'mind her own damn business'.  
  
Walking to her office, Yoriko could sense that something fishy was going on. Everyone seems to be giving her strange looks. Any attempt to greet them good morning resulted in a sudden outburst of laughter from the males and giggles from the females. What in the world is going on here? She hasn't even begun her master plan yet, so why is everyone acting so strangely this morning? The questions were left unanswered as her presence only brought more laughter from the people she passes. It was as if as she was a walking laugh-magnet.  
  
When she was only 50 meters away from her office, she noticed that her partner was standing outside leaning against the wall. The expression on her face was indeed scary as it borders on sadness and anger at the same time. It was so unlike Futaba Aoi to be so depressed early in the morning. It couldn't be about men; she would get over them in just one night and there would be another the next day. It certainly couldn't be 'that time of the month' either; 'she' was still a man physically the last time she checked. Perhaps she was just tired out from too much paperwork. As she still didn't notice her, Yoriko called out to her in her usual squeaky voice.  
  
"Ohaiyo! Nice day we have today. How about you, Aoi-chan?"  
  
"." No reaction  
  
"Uh, Aoi-chan?"  
  
"...why?"  
  
It was a voice that Yoriko was unused to: a voice that was filled with self-doubt and despair. Right now, Yoriko knew that her partner was having a hard time. Knowing not what else to do, she reached out to comfort her by trying to bear hug her. The response she got was something she didn't expect.  
  
"Don't touch me! How could you after you.you.I always thought that we were."  
  
Filled with sobs, she ran away from her, leaving a bewildered Yoriko behind. She was indeed curious at the behavior of her partner but could not help but couldn't help being sad at the same time. Something had happened to her best friend but she was the last to know about it. However, she was rather worried about the last phrase that she mentioned to her: about 'us'. Then there were all those weird faces that she got on her way here.  
  
Yoriko was too busy contemplating her situation that she didn't realize the cloud of dust coming from behind her. In an instant, she was picked up by a tremendous strength and was dragged along with the dust. In the blurry surroundings, she could only hypothesize that it was Natsumi wanting to have a serious and private discussion with her. That she knew so much until the two reached the rooftop of the building. Slamming the door behind her, Natsumi proceeded to confront Yoriko.  
  
"Alright now, Nikaido Yoriko! What is the big idea? I thought that you wanted to help to get Miyuki and Nakajima together by starting a rumor about me and Nakajima having a relationship."  
  
"That's true! Didn't we work things out properly after he left? I was supposed to tell everyone about the 'new love' and then you were supposed to act shy so that everyone could believe the story."  
  
"Don't give me that crap! Now everybody thinks that I'm having an affair with YOU. Natsumi and Yoriko: the new bi-shojo couple in the PD. Is this your idea of a sick joke? There are even photos as well; not enough to be just all-talk, eh?"  
  
"SONNA! I never did that! I swear on the name of all things sacred that I have done nothing of that sort. And how could I be attracted to you? That is the craziest thing that I heard this year. Far out, TOTALLY far out. And photos you say, what photos?"  
  
"Oh, playing dumb eh? Why don't you take a good look on them?"  
  
Natsumi then proceeded to produce some twenty or so photos that she had managed to gather on her way up. She shuddered at the prospect of more lying about for prying eyes as she slammed the images on the ground. It was all plain to see from those photos that Natsumi and Yoriko were indeed in some 'compromising' positions.  
  
"But these were from our ladies night-out at the Karaoke Lounge a few days ago. We got so drunk then that I can barely remembered what had happened. I don't suppose that we could have."  
  
"Presicely. I was totally knocked out as well, so I don't remember the details. Thanks to the smarty-pants that insisted we bring a camera, now there's concrete proof that we have something going on between us."  
  
"So is there really."  
  
BASH "Don't be silly, Yoriko. I'm all for guys only. And to think that you actually thought of that possibility is making me sick. I have nothing to do with you, OK? As far as I'm concerned, we're just friends and colleagues at work. Anything more from you, and I'll make that I shut you up for good. Is that understood?"  
  
"But I honestly didn't."  
  
"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"  
  
"Yes madam.uhh.Natsumi."  
  
"Good, now I'm going to clear up our reputations before we are already 'married' to each other. I advise you to stay out of this as I intend to use my fist for those unbelievers. Oh, more thing. You should have seen the looks on Aoi when she heard the news; she was totally devastated. I suggest that you approach her and tell her the truth before she decides to go loco on all of us. Be gentle on her. I could feel that she has some serious doubts about her feelings. Have a nice day."  
  
And with those parting words, Natsumi went down to stairs to get the ball rolling. Anyone who wants a free knuckle sandwich simply needs to merely smirk at her. And boy is her hands itchy for some good bashing. Watch out everyone, Natsumi is in a bad mood today and that means she would take no crap from nobody.  
  
Yoriko stood by herself at the rooftop of the PD. She didn't know how this crazy event could take place with such magnitude. Who did it and why? All lot of questions bombarded her mind but still no answers were available. However, she suddenly thought about the sad face that she saw this morning. Futaba Aoi. Her big reaction only meant that she was jealous about something, namely her 'relationship' with Natsumi.  
  
Does this mean that Aoi-chan likes her? In the sense of something more than partners and close friends, Yoriko didn't know if she was ready to accept a deeper relationship than that. All her life she dreamt about a hunky, muscular guy carrying her to the chapel where they will be blissfully wedded and lived happily ever after. Now it seems that hunk of a guy was slowly being replaced by a gentler demeanor that belongs to Futaba Aoi. Perhaps she did feel something more for this man-turned-woman. Whatever it is, she intended to set things right for both of them. Without firm resolve implanted in her head, she went down to look for her.  
  
[Meanwhile, Communications Room]  
  
While Natsumi and Yoriko was busy bickering with each other, they were unaware that somebody was tuning in to their private conversation. These days, miniature cameras and listening devices could be planted practically anywhere with minimal risk of detection. Knowing that her plan worked exactly as she planned, the mastermind of the little scandal allowed herself a tiny smirk.  
  
"Nikaido Yoriko finally getting a taste of her own medicine. How have I waited for this long day to come; the day when her luck runs out and she could do nothing about it; the day of her downfall! Yes, success at last."  
  
Knowing that Yoriko would have a long day ahead of her, Sagamiono Chie removed her earphones and walked out of the room. She could finally relax now that she had evened out the odds with Yoriko, her old rival. It is time to pick up her popularity campaign once again, she craves more attention after all that quiet planning and execution of her plan.  
  
"It was so hard to remain at the top. But in the end, it is I that shall emerge triumphant! Ohhohohohohohohohohohoho!" choke cough  
  
[To Be Continued]  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1) There are actually two pairings in this fic. One of which I had always been a loyal of and the other that was gaining more demand of late. In any case, I had planned for a bit of angst here and there but I swear that I will put in just enough. Heh, I'm a fluff writer after all.  
  
2) I'm very sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes above that would ruin your reading experience. If I only have someone to edit my fics for me.  
  
3) Sorry for the continuation as well, I will need more time to think up a good conclusion that we all be happy of. Then there is this 'Spirited Away' and 'Harry Potter' movies showing at cinemas. Not forgetting my remaining exams still left to be taken.  
  
4) Also, I'm very sorry if I had unintentionally offended some groups of people with my bi-sexual references in my fic. I will try to be gentle on the language, rest assured.  
  
5) They say it is harder to untie a knot than to tie it itself. How shall our dear officers resolve the problems that they face? Will they finally prevail in their quest for love? Or would misfortune befall them? Find out soon! 


End file.
